Playing Detective
by mksanime
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke plays detective, as they formulate a plan to solve a mystery that involves their pink haired teammate, Sakura. SakuxSecret pairing
1. Agreement

**Mksanime:** Heya's there pples! I cant believe I'm making another story . I know I should have updated my other ones but I cant help it, but on my story **_Waking up_** I have the second chapter almost done, I just need a few more sentences.. As for my other stories, im still working on that but unfortunalty I cant guarantee that I can update it sooner cause it's the last week of school before Christmas break and my teachers are cramming all the test and projects and I have tons and tons of homework.

And on top of that I'm learning how to write and read Japanese YaY! I want to thank **surrisblack **for lending me her stuff. I don't think u can find her, since she hasn't written anything yet..

**A/N** And this takes place after the whole Orochimaru incident and Sasuke is back at Konoha, and Ino and Sakura are bestfriends again and lets just uh there 15. Oh before I forget, there is No Yaoi and Yuri in this fic…

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke plays detective, as they formulate a plan to solve a mystery that involves their pink haired teammate, Sakura. SakuxSecret pairing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own a Sasuke plushie toy 'squeals', wait! . let me rephrase that I don't own Naruto and I don't own a Sasuke plushie toy T.T

Enjoy the story…n.n

**_Playing detective_**

OOoOOoOoOOoOooOOoOOOOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOooOOoOooOOOoOoOOOOooO

Everything in life always has its puzzle and there's always someone who's going to solve it. Whether it is a man or a woman, a dog or a cat, they always need to satisfy their curiosity even if they already heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'.

Whether they should fear and cower of their pink-haired teammate's wrath or be brave and goes ahead trying to find out and be doomed, but non-the-less nothing can stop them to uncover the mystery of this puzzle and that puzzle would be who their teammate's lover is?

Who could it be? That she spends most of her time with him, then them? When she suddenly disappears in the middle of the night when they we're on a mission and comes back when they we're about to leave. Even after training she suddenly disappears and not come back home until midnight.

How they knew? When they went to her house to tell her about a new mission, and waited until midnight that she finally came back.

They had asked her where she had been and her answer will always will be 'tehe it's a secret'. Of course it didn't bother them that much at first, well except the dobe. Anyways back to the matter at hand, it became more frequent and even in the middle of training she disappears.

They soon found out when they were eating at Ichiraku and Ino sat beside them, having a conversation, well it was mostly Ino talking about the latest gossip.

They we're both annoyed and bored, when they we're about to stand up, Ino blurted something about Sakura and her secret lover, when she finally realize her mistake she covered her mouth and stuttered something that she meant her other friend who's also name Sakura and coincidently have the same colour of her hair and a wide forehead.

Suuurreee they believe her. Naruto being the first one to deny, but he never finished his sentence and never knew who it was because she suddenly dash out and yelled 'tell her and I'll use my mind transferring technique on you and make you wear a hula skirt and coconut shells to cover up your man boobs, and dance in the middle of the street singing boom shakalalaka boom' before disappearing.

Thus scratching the idea of asking Ino for more further questions, which leads them to 'Actually agree' on something. They have come to terms that they should follow and investigate their comrade. Oh the joy of blackmail ehem they meant solving this mystery.

And that day, they had called themselves 'The duo of solving mysteries' well it was mostly Naruto that made up that name and it was actually a surprise to Sasuke, although he didn't show it on his always stoic face that Naruto knows the word duo **Gasp **the world is coming to an end.

Anyways, they had just ended up there training with Kakashi and had waited until Sakura's walking form to disappear as always and began planning their plan. But first Sasuke has to comply with Naruto's request to eat at Ichiraku first, so that he can shut up and get the plan over with.

"Ano sa ano sa, old man I want miso ramen!" the ecstatic blonde boy yelled, while flopping down the stool.

"And what will be yours young man" ask the old dude to the raven haired young man who was resting his head on top of his intertwined fingers, as he slowly glance up and mumbled "miso ramen".

They we're both done eating and they we're heading towards somewhere, where they can finally plan there plan.

There plan goes like this, Naruto stalks Sakura first, then at the afternoon they meet up at Ichiraku which was Naruto Suggestion since it was going to be lunch time when they meet and Sasuke takes the afternoon to stalk Sakura.. WAIT…. Stalking is not the right word, lets just say protect our dear Sakura-chan from this veil creature they call, her lover.

Ok, that was the plan they we're sure there plan was full proof and nothing can go wrong.

Sasuke inwardly grinned at the plan and Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat outwardly.

'ehehe perfect plan' was both of there thoughts as they both went to their perspective home.

OoOOOoOOOoOOOOooOOOoOOOoOOooOoOOooOoOOOOOOOoOoOOOoOooO

Sorry I know its short . , but I'll try to make the other one longer!

Oh So do you have any guess whose 'Sakura's Secret lover'..

And I apologize for my grammar and spelling errors, just correct me if I made a mistake at something then, I'll go and change my mistakes. And I'm also currently working on kaka/Saku fic, I don't know yet if it's a Saku x kaka, iruka, Sasu triangle..

Hope you enjoy this fic!

Thanks for readn and please review!

Ja ne for now!


	2. Naruto stalking

**Mksanime: _Gasp _**I update early! Lol! Isn't that a shocker, hopefully I can update early by Friday, if I have or after this chapter I don't know if I can update anymore until/ after Christmas!

**A/N** And this takes place after the whole Orochimaru incident and Sasuke is back at Konoha, and Ino and Sakura are bestfriends again and lets just say uh there 15. Oh before I forget, there is No Yaoi and Yuri in this fic… And this maybe AU, I don't know how you see it, if u think this AU then this is, and if its not then it's not.

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke plays detective, as they formulate a plan to solve a mystery that involves their pink haired teammate, Sakura. SakuxSecret pairing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and any characters that I've mention here!

Enjoy the story…n.n

_**Playing detective**_

OOoOOoOoOOoOooOOoOOOOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOooOOoOooOOOoOoOOOOooO

_Previously_

There plan goes like this, Naruto stalks Sakura first, then at the afternoon they meet up at Ichiraku which was Naruto Suggestion since it was going to be lunch time when they meet and Sasuke takes the afternoon to stalk Sakura.. WAIT…. Stalking is not the right word; lets just say protect our dear Sakura-chan from this veil creature they call, her lover.

Ok, that was the plan they we're sure there plan was full proof and nothing can go wrong.

Sasuke inwardly grinned at the plan and Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat outwardly.

'ehehe perfect plan' was both of there thoughts as they both went to their perspective home.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOo_

Sakura rolled around and pressed herself more on the comforts of her warm soft fluffy bed, as she wrap the blanket around her tighter, making herself warmer and comfortable.

As she let out a content smile plastered on her face and mumble a name in her sleep.

She mumbled something again, only this time a bit louder, "Ai shiteru…-"

**BANG**

She didn't get too finished on what she has to say, when a loud bang was heard, as she suddenly bolted up in surprise and ran outside her room towards the noise.

And only to find a blonde haired boy, sprawled on the kitchen floor with ramen and other foods we're on top of him, as he glanced up towards Sakura and gave her a sheepish grin.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she twitched in annoyance towards the blonde.

_And she was having a great dream with her lover too. _

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself, from knocking out the dobe before asking him 'why the hell was he doing here?'

"What are you doing here Naruto?" She said with clenched teeth, as she folded her arms on top of her chest and glared at him.

"Ehehe.. Ohayo Sakura-chan!" the cat boy shook with fear, as he felt her teammate's aura darken.

'Sakura-chan looks scary when she's mad' was all the blonde thought before Sakura sent him flying towards the table and knocked him out.

Sakura slowly inhaled deeply and exhaled back, as she knelt down and began to pick up the food that was left on the ground. When she was done, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed again.

She glanced back at the blonde haired boy that was beginning to stir and wake up, as he slowly sat up. He stretched and yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"That was a good sleep. Eh.. Ohayo Sakura-chan! What are you doing in my house?" asked the golden haired boy happily.

**BONK**

"Baka!" was all the reply that Naruto got, from a very annoyed kunoichi.

"Naruto, what are you doing in my house?" Asked a slightly pissed of Sakura, as she began to relax again.

She took out the ramen and began to pour hot water in it, as she placed it in front of the cat boy that was now seated on one of the chairs, he glee with happiness when he saw the ramen, as he began to devour it.

"Oh, uh was juzz a **munch munch**iii was **slurp slurp** hungryesds **slurp peppep** so I decided **uug ugg slurp** to look for **GULP** food, ah" he said in between bites, slurps and other noises you make when you eat and talk.

He didn't actually lie; it was half the truth He came here early in the morning to look for clues, then his tummy growled because 10 ramen bowls for breakfast wasn't enough.

He went inside the kitchen and climbed up on the counter and open one of the cabinets, as he saw his fantasy coming true. Stacks and stacks of ramen and other food were everywhere, he grabbed one ramen at the very bottom of the pile **HUGE MISTAKE **as it began to wobble and soon the food fell bringing him with them, thus making a huge noise and Sakura waking up looking pissed at him, knocking him out and he wakes up and she questions him again and now his eating his precious ramen, while answering her questions.

Sakura sighed again; she seems to be doing that a lot lately. Anyways, she decided to drop the matter and folded her arms on the table while resting her forehead on them.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" Naruto halted his eating, as he cast a worried look towards the kunoichi.

She glanced up a bit and nodded her head, as she slowly got up and walked upstairs towards her room, not before shouting " I'm going to change!"

Naruto shrug his shoulders as continue to eat his precious ramen.

Minutes later, Sakura came down and headed towards the kitchen, only to see that they were 8 stacks of empty ramen on the table.

She sighed again as she waited for Naruto to finished and head out.

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei gave us a day off, for today and tomorrow. His probably at home reading his perverted books again" he suddenly spoke out of the blue and frowned, as he suddenly remembered his mission to stalk Sakura..er…he meant to protect his Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan, I'll be going to Ichiraku for lunch, Ja!" Naruto dashed off and waved towards the still kunoichi with a huge sweatdrop.

'Didn't he just ate? And it's only 9 am in the morning ' she thought.

She shook her head, as she walked on the other side we're Naruto ran off too.

ooOOOoOOOOoo

Naruto stood behind the tree as he watched Sakura's retreating form. He snickered quietly as he place on his costume, it was a bird with yellow feathers with a huge beak, hmm it looks like big bird from sesame street or whatever you call it.

'eheh Sakura-chan wont know its me hehe' he grinned as he followed Sakura.

Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a huge yellow bird following her.

She stop at a coffee shop and ordered a French Vanilla, she then spotted Hyuuga Neji on the far end drinking coffee, she slowly walked towards him, careful that she wont spill anything as she waved and greeted the prodigy, who only nod in return.

She sat on the opposite side of him, as they converse.

Naruto's mouth was hung wide open, as he stared in shock towards them, he only wish that he can hear what they we're saying, plus he didn't notice that he attracted a crowd.

"MOMMY! LOOK, ITS BIG BIRD" some kid shouted breaking him from his reverie, he looked back only to find a huge crowd was there, mostly little kids holding a pen and a paper. Naruto gulped loudly as he ran away, from a mob of little kids.

"BIG BIRD! IT'S BIG BIRD" they screeched, as the kids jump up and down with glee and it looks like they had doubled.

Naruto ran for his dear life, as he never ran before.

OooOOooOooOOo

"Yosh! The power of youth burn with in us! Go run birdy" Lee commented happily when he saw a huge yellow bird pass by.

"Hmm, I think my eternal rival, wants to challenge me by sending a yellow huge bird pass by us! And this time I finally will beat him! YOSH!" exclaimed Gai with excitement, with a huge sparkle in his eyes.

" I believe in you GAI-SENSEI" Lee shouted with pride.

"Oh! Lee my precious student who burns with Youthfulness"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

And they ran, hugging each other.

OoooOOoooOOOOoo

The blonde boy ran and smacked into someone, his mask fell in the process.

He glanced up and saw a raven-haired boy glaring at him.

"Dobe, you're late," was all he said, as he began to walk and sat at one of the stools at Ichiraku.

Naruto quickly took off his costume and discarded it, hoping that the little kids wont see him. He shuddered a bit, now he knew why big bird quit.

He hopped and sat on the stool and quickly ordered 5 ramen.

He looked to side, only to see a glaring Sasuke tapping his fingers impatiently.

Naruto formed an 'O' shape of his mouth in realization. He quickly gulped down the food and breathed, as he spoke irritatingly, "I saw my Sakura-chan with the white eyed freak! There's no way that there together!"

Sasuke only raised one slender brow in reply, silently urging him to go on.

Naruto pause for a minute then he continued " I saw them together in the coffee shop drinking coffee and that's it"

Sasuke sighed and thought that, how can his Sakura like that white eyed freak, he shook his head not believing one bit that there together.

"Dobe, I don't think so. Will continue investigating, and Oh why the hell were you wearing that ridiculous outfit." He responded

"Teme! I am Not a Dobe!" yelled Naruto, glaring at the chicken haired boy.

"Dobe, just answer my question."

"Grrr…Teme! Whatever! I saw that costume yesterday at some store and decided to buy it for stalking Sakura" he replied.

Sasuke suddenly stood up and walk away.

"Hey Teme! Where are you going!" yelled Naruto.

"It's my turn" was all he said, as he quickly disappeared, not before muttering one last insult

"Dobe"

OOoOOoOoOOoOooOOoOOOOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOooOOoOooOOOoOoOOOOooO

**Mksanime: **Oh and its Sasuke's turn to Stalk! Wait and see what his going to do!

**A/N** I didn't really mean to insult Neji! His one my fav character and so is Naruto!

And sorry for my grammar and spelling errors! Just correct me if I have some!

Oh and also um over the years Neji and Sakura became friends and stuff and don't worry, there are more Sakura x someone too, well you'll see when you read the up coming chapters. And there is going to be some flashbacks and explanation later on.

And if you're confuse, just asked me then I'll make it clear ok?

Thankxs for readn and your review is very appreciated!

Ja ne 4 now!


End file.
